Le pacte
by shanatcha
Summary: Comme d'habitude, notre joyeuse compagnie va devoirs faire face a une ribambelle d'emmerde emmener par une belle jeune femme... Mais quels sont ses liens avec le malin? Pourquoi provoque-t-elle cela chez le démon de Bob? vous le saure en lisant cette fiction!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : une rencontre inopinée

Le mage rouge attendait patiemment le retour du paladin au près du feu.

Ils voyageaient de ville en ville depuis quelque jours à la recherche d'une quête.

Bob aurait aimé accompagner son ami dans les rues de la ville pour voir si il ne pouvait pas trouver une donzelle à mettre dans sa couche mais ai vu de son nouveau physique reptilien, cela semblait impossible. Mais il n'était pas seul dans cette interminable attente.

Shin, l'archer bleu qui n'appréciait guère la ville, lui tenait compagnie. Mais la parole n'était pas sa qualité première ce qui n'eloignait pas l'ennuie de notre cher demi-diable.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans les buissons, puis une louve blanche en sortit suivit d'un nain qui portait les prises de l'animal.

Le nain se tourna vers la ville et soupira.

Il n'est toujours pas revenu, hein? _Fit Grunlek_

Non et vu notre paladin, je commence à m'inquiéter… surtout que ça fait un moment que mon démon ne m'a pas déranger donc… _lui répondit Bob_

C'est bien ou...? _Lui demanda Shin_

Je sais pas Shin… je sais pas…

Ils soupirèrent tous en coeur. Puis ils entendirent le son caracteristique de plaque s'entrechoquant entres elles a chaque pas. Ils se tournèrent vers la source du bruit et, à la vue du paladin, le démon de Bob voulut entrer en contact avec lui. Et de manière plutôt violente.

Bob ne lui laissa aucune faille et l'enferma à nouveau dans un coin de son cerveau, provoquant un hurlement de rage de son double démoniaque. Le pyromage soupira et se tourna vers son ami de la Lumière.

Ça va Bob ? _Demanda Théo_

Ouais, ouais t'inquiète… c'est juste que ça fait un moment qu' "il" n'était pas venue me voir… _lui répondit Bob_

Théo haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers le nain.

Il n'y a pas de quêtes ici non plus…

J'espèrerais qu'une merde nous tombe dessus genre une fille poursuivis par une Église… genre, je sais pas, celle des Enfers ? _Fit Bob , lasse de cette non-activité_

Parle pas de malheur Bob… _lui fit Shin_

MAIS ON SE FAIT CHIER MERDE QUOI ! _Hurla le mage_

TA GUEULE ! _Lui fit le paladin_

Une dispute éclata dans ce vieux couple, comme d'habitude. Grunlek soupira et Shin se fit un face palm.

Soudain, des buissons sortit une jeune demoiselle a la chemise rouge, un pantalon brun et sont visage camouflé par une cape bordeau, surgit dans la clairière ou se trouvait les aventuriers. Elle sembla surprise de trouver du monde ici. Mais avant qu'elle n'est pu sortir un mot, des hurlement se firent entendre derrière elle.

Reviens ici petite effrontée ! Tu appartiens à notre Église ! L'Église des Enfers! _Hurla un homme_

Des hommes en armures semblaient arriver vers eux.

Je vous en prie, aider moi ! _Leur fit le jeune demoiselle_

Théo fusillade Bob du regard qui riait nerveusement.

La prochaine fois Bob, t'es gentil, TU TE LA FERME ! _Lui gueula le paladin._

Théo sortit son épée pendant que Shin encochait une flèche de glace et que Grunlek sortit son bouclier. Eden se plaça devant la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver.

Les hommes en armure sortir des buissons et furent surprit de se retrouver devant cette bande d'aventuriers en position de combat.

Surtout que la température venait de monter d'un cran. Les hommes tournèrent la tête et tombèrent nez à nez avec un jeune mage entourer d'une aura rouge, des corne, une peau d'écailles rouge et des yeux de chat brillant d'un éclat vermillon.

Peut être que poursuivre cette jeune fille n'était pas une si bonne idée.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Une bataille enflammé

La jeune fille se tourna vers le mage et commença elle aussi à paniquer.

TOUS AU ABRIS ! _hurla le paladin_

Grunlek se cacha derrière son bouclier et Théo couvrit Eden, Shin et la fille du sien.

Le mage quand à lui, balança une colonne de flamme qui fit cuire dans leur armures les pauvres hommes. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de hurler qu'ils étaient mort étouffer dans les flammes.

Bob se calma et rangea ses attributs démoniaque sous le regard courroucé de ses compagnons.

Bah quoi ? Le soucis et régler non ? _Leur fit Bob_

TU POURRAIS PRÉVENIR AU MOINS AVANT ! _Lui beugla Shin_

Le demi-elementaire éteignit une mèche de ses cheveux qui commençait à prendre feu avec deux doigts glacés.

La jeune fille qu'ils de protéger les regardaient d'un oeil interrogatifs.

Bon, il faut qu'on s'occupe de toi maintenant _fit le paladin_

Voyant le paladin étincelant en armure l'âme au clair approchez vers elle, la demoiselle eu un mouvement de recul.

Théo tu luis fais peur ! On a pas envie qu'elle nous claque sous les doigts ou qu'elle finisse écraser sur ton bouclier ! _Dit le mage_

Elle est pas morte ! _Lui répondit le paladin_

Et une nouvelle dispute éclata dans ce vieux couple. La jeune fille était toujours aussi perdu.

Je pense qu'on doit quand même se présenter. Je m'appelle Grunlek mais on mapelle Grun. L'homme en bleu c'est Shin, un demi-elementaire de l'eau. Le paladin de la Lumière c'est Théo et le-

Grunlek tu pense pas qu'elle devrait se présenter d'abord ? _Lui fit Theo_

Il faut bien la mettre en confiance si on veut qu'elle se livre à nous non ? _Lui répondit le nain_

Le demi-elementaire approuva.

Bon pour moi, tu l'auras devinez: je suis un demi-demon. _Lui fit Bob_

Dévoilez ta nature à des inconnue c'est une bonne technique si tu veux mourir. Sinon ya qu'à demander ! _Dit le paladin, passablement énervé_

Mais elle a vu mes cornes ! Et tout le bordel! Comment tu veux mentir la ?

Le paladin voulut réfuter mais ne trouva aucun argument à imposer au mage pour qu'il se taise. Il se mit alors à bouder.

La jeune fille abaissa sa cape bordeau, dévoilant un visage au trait fin, tiré par la fatigue de longue nuits de cavale, des yeux d'un bleu brillant et d'une peur bien présente.

Je-je-je m'appelle Lyra. Je-je-je fais partit d'un peuple convoiter par toutes églises n'étant pas sous dominations de la Lumière ou voulant la renverser. _Bégaya la jeune fille_

Lyra ? Mais c'est joli prénom dit moi ! _Fit le mage_

Bob, non. _Fut la réponse catégorique du paladin_

Mais euh ! Je peux pas aller en ville autant profiter de cette occasion !

Non! On doit décider de ce qu'on fait d'elle maintenant. On peut pas la laisser partir vu que quelqu'un lui à révéler sa nature…

Pas le choix !

Je disais donc qu'elle ne peut pas partir… donc tu vas rester avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser de toi sans risque

Lyra se mit à trembler. Mais dans quoi c'était elle embarquer ?

Tu sais, il peut effrayer de prime abord mais il est sympas si on cherche bien _fit le demi-elementaire._

Hey !

Le dit élémentaire se mit à courir sous les cris du paladin et le rire du pyromage. La louve se posa près de la jeune fille, montrant ainsi qu'elle ne la considérait plus comme un danger pour le groupe. Le nain sourit.

Bienvenue chez nous Lyra ! Même si c'est un peu forcer…

La jeune fille sourit au nain et regarda autour d'elle.

Cette compagnie n'était peut être pas la meilleur mais elle l'avait protéger. Peut être que ça longue course-poursuite se concluerais enfin ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Toujours plus de démon _!_

Lyra prit la ration que lui servait le nain tout en observant le demi-elementaire se faire poursuivre par la louve. Bob s'amusait avec les flammes du camps et Théo faisait sa ronde.

Lyra regarda au fond de la soupe qu'on lui tendait tout en réfléchissant à ce qui l'avait amener ici. Elle observa ses nouveaux "compagnons" de route. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait leur faire totalement confiance. Même si après qu'ils lui aient sauvé la vie. Mais elle leur devait la vérité après tous.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le nain. Il avait était le plus sympathique avec elle.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans les buissons.

Théo venait de revenir de sa ronde dans les bois.

Bon, il n'y a pas d'autres homme dans les parages. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu nous donne quelque explication! _Fit le paladin_

Théo, laisse lui le temps de se reposer un peu quand même ! Regarde sa tête! Ça se voit qu'elle a besoin de repos après sa course poursuite ! _Lui répondit le mage_

Ouais peut être. Mais on doit quand même savoir ce qui a put pousser l'Église des Enfers à se lancer à sa poursuite ! _Dit Théo_

Bob soupira. Il avait beau être contre, il savait que ce que disait le servant de la Lumière était juste. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui semblait perdue dans les nuages.

C'est se moment que choisis son démon pour venir lui rendre une petite visite. Mais comme à son habitude le mage me renvoya au fond de sa conscience provoquant une nouvelle migraine. Théo l'interrogea du regard mais le pyromancien le rassura, il pouvait gérer cela sans son aide. Après tout, il s'agissait simplement d'une partie de lui qui ne devrait jamais s'exprimer librement et qui venait l'embêter de temps en temps.

Lyra fut ramener à la réalité par la louve qui lui poussait la main avec son museau, demandant des caresses. La demoiselle accéda de suite à sa demande.

Je ne sais pas si je peux vous dire quoi que se soit. Vous serez aussi en danger et ceux bien plus que vous semblez le pensez. _Fit la brune_

Bah! On est pas à ça après tout… _lui répondit Shin_

Et puis tu sais, tu peux nous faire confiance ! _Continua Grunlek_

La jeune brune regarda le nain dans ses yeux émeraude. Elle prit une grand respiration et se tourna vers le paladin qui commençait à perde patience.

Disons que je possède des capacités convoiter par pas mal de personne mais surtout utile à L'Église des Enfers… vu votre fonction je ne pense pas pouvoir vous en dire plus pour le moment…

Il va pourtant falloir si tu veux rester en vie très chère! _Fit une voix venue de nul part_

Bon se tourna d'un coup avant de reconnaître la personne en face de lui.

De long cheveux brun, des yeux incandescent , un sourire narquois, une silhouette fine mais laissant deviner une certaine musculature…

Papa… _grogna entre ses dents Bob_

Enoch voulut saluer son fils mais quelque chose d'imprévus l'en empêcha.

Un problème de taille.

Un problème d'une chaleur intense.

Un problème en la personne de sons fils ou plutôt du démon à l'intérieur de son fils.

Il ne faut jamais s'attirer les foudres d'un demon et Bob va l'apprendre à ses dépens...


	4. Chapter 4

Le pacte chapitre 4 : Une arrivée explosive

Bob explosa littéralement dans un hurlement de rage, juste devant son père. Théo, qui avait vu le coup venir, protégé les autres de son bouclier. Cette attaque fut sans effets sur Enoch.

Bob commença a grogner d'une voix caverneuse et rauque.

« - J'en ai marre de me retrouver toujours enfermer dans le fond de sa conscience alors que pour une fois, j'essayais d'être sympas ! Je n'ai encore rien détruit que je sache ! Depuis quand n'ai je plus le droit a la parole ? » se mit a hurler le mage

« - Tu pense que Bob est toujours la ? » _demanda Shin_

« - Je ne sais pas... mais nous devons l'arrêter ! Je ne comprend rien a ce qu'il raconte et ça commence vraiment a m'énerver ! » _fit Théo_

« - Je ne pense pas que nous devions lui faire du mal...On dirait qu'il est juste a bout mais de quoi ? » _se demanda Grunlek_

« - Pensez vous sérieusement que c'est le moment de vous disputez ? Mon fils ne semble pas très bien et si il continue a repousser autant cette partie de lui elle risque de le détruire. » _dit Enoch_

Lyra prit un temps pour réfléchir, a l'abri derrière Théo avant de se jeter en direction de Bob, et ceux en poussant au passage Grunlek et Enoch. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas finir brûler et prit la tête de Bob dans ses mains. Elle fut immédiatement projeter dans une pièce assez étrange ou deux homme, assez semblable a part le fait est que un avait des cornes, une queue et des ailes démoniaques, semblait se disputer. Ils étaient cacher par des palissades et le démon envoyer des boules de feu tandis que Bob les éteignait a coup de bombe a eau tout droit sorti de son imagination.

« - Laisse moi un peu parler bordel ! Nous ne faison qu'un de base alors laisse moi te parler au moins deux seconde ! Je suis capable de faire autre chose que le mal ! » _lui dit le démon_

« - A d'autre ! T'as toujours voulut tout brûler et c'est de ta faute si je me suis fait virer de la tour des mages ! Que je ne peux pas avoir une vie tranquille ! Que j'ai failli carboniser le nain ! » _lui répondit Bob_

Et ils s'échangeait pique sur pique tandis que la blonde éviter tant bien que mal les projectiles. Mais elle devais régler ça au plus vite, sinon ça aller mal finir dehors. Alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint a l'esprit : crier.

Les deux « gamins » s'arrêtèrent de suite et se tournèrent vers l'origine du cri. Ils furent surpris de voir la jeune demoiselle devant eux, ne comprenant pas vraiment comment elle s'y était prit pour arriver dans leur esprit.

Elle avait toute leur attention maintenant, elle pouvait leur expliquer.

« - C'est pour ça que je suis poursuivie par cette Église des Enfers... Je peux passer des pactes avec toute sorte de créature notamment les démons...mais ce serait trop long a vous expliquez maintenant. Ton démon c'est déchaîner dehors et Théo ne sait pas si il doit te tuer ou non... » _fit Lyra_

« - C'est de sa faute ! » _firent les deux en se pointant l'un l'autre_

Lyra se fit un face palm et regarda de nouveau ses deux personne aussi puérile l'une que l'autre.

« - Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer alors si vous voulez bien vous réconcilier ou trouver un compromis pour que vous puissiez vivre ! » fit le demoiselle

« - On ne peut pas faire confiance a un démon ! » fit Bob

« - Si tu me laisser parler au moins ! » fit le démon en question

« - Je refuse d'écoute tes mensonges Philippe ! »

« - Je sais dire la vérité aussi tu sais ? Comme le fait est que si tu continue a t'obstiné nous allons crever... »

« - Pas la peine d'être devin pour le savoir alors fiche moi la paix ! »

« - Je veux juste pouvoir être un minimum libre ! Si tu me laissais t'expliquer... »

« - Jamais ! »

Lyra commençait a perdre patience. Ils n'avaient pas le temps avec ses enfantillages.

« - Bon Bob, sois tu écoute se que ton démon a à dire, sois je demande a ton père de venir pour qu'il vienne en discuter avec toi »

« - NON ! » firent les deux en même temps

Bob se tourna vers Philippe et ils hochèrent la tête en cœur avant que Bob respire un grand coup.

« - Bon tu veux quoi ? »

« - Nous ne faisons qu'un donc en faîte, tout ce qui t'affecte m'affecte aussi. Si tu te sens mal, je me sens mal, si tu es bien, je suis bien. Donc je ne ferais jamais rien qui serait contre ton intérêt. Je serais toujours plus faible si tu lutte contre moi plutôt qu'avec moi donc j'ai tout intérêt a ne pas te faire de mal a toi et a ceux que tu tiens. Donc si tu pouvais me laisser un peu de liberté comme voir le monde extérieur ou brûler des truc de temps en temps... » _fit Philippe_

Bob se sentit un peu mal d'avoir tant repousser son démon. Il se dit qu'il pouvait bien accéder a sa demande mais a une condition.

« - Je veux bien te l'accorder mais a une condition »

« La quelle ? »

« - Tu dois passer un pacte avec Lyra. Comme ça je suis sure que tu ne fera jamais de mal a personne. »

« Sérieusement ? Après tout mon beau discours et ma sincérité c'est comme ça que tu me reçoit ? »

« - Tu a voulut prendre le contrôle par la force pour faire de mes amis et de la ville un barbecue geant... »

« Bon si tu insiste... »

Philippe se tourna vers la jeune fille qui se préparait mentalement a passer le pacte.

« - Par mon rang, par mon sang et par mon nom, je m'en remet aujourd'hui a toi, faiseuse de pacte, liant par ses par mon gestes nos deux esprit et t'offrant ma puissance et mon allégeance. »

« - Par les pouvoir qui me sont conféré, je scelle notre pacte / Lennon. »

Philippe se rapprocha de la jeune fille. Sa main droite ainsi que celle de Bob et Philippe se mirent a briller d'une lueur rougeâtre, encerclant leur poignet. Des symboles cabalistiques s'inscrivirent en lettre de feu sur leur poignet.

« - Il ne manque plus qu'une chose pour que le rituel sois complet...Sais tu comment faire Lyra ?» _fit Philippe, un sourire inquiétant sur le visage._

Lyra haussa les épaules lorsque le démon l'embrassa. Bob ouvrit de grand yeux, comme la jeune fille avant de se retrouver de nouveau au contrôle de son propre corps.

Lyra eu u retours plus brutal dans son corps, une explosions accompagnant sa reprise d'esprit.

Elle avait un air ahuri sur le visage comme Bob et se mit a hurler avant de se tirer les cheveux de concert avec Bob.

Puis elle se calma et se mit a s'apitoyer sur elle même en se plaignant de Philippe.

Philippe qui se marrait comme pas permis dans l'esprit de Bob au vue de la réaction de la jeune fille.

« - Je sais pas ce qu'il c'est passer mais on dirait que c'est fini...Grâce a elle » fit Grunlek

« - Je pense qu'on a bien le droit de savoir maintenant ce qu'il a put pousser des églises a te vouloir toi ? » fit Théo

Lyra, remise de ses émotions, se tourna vers eux.

« - Je pense que on va avoir besoin de / pour les explications... »

« - Tu peux l'appeler Philippe tu sais ! Et je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour prononcer son nom comme ça... »

« - Vous le ferez en temps et en heure, pour le moment, allons ailleurs »

Puis Enoch les téléporta tous ailleurs dans une grande explosion de flammes.


	5. chapter 5 explication

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière à quelque kilomètre du lieu qu'ils occupaient précédemment. Une fois remis du choc de la téléportation, Théo voulu se jeter sur le père de Bob mais il fut retenu par le mage et le nain. Lyra, toujours pas remise de son baisers avec Philippe, fut un peu décontenancé par cette téléportation trop brutale.

Bob quand à lui, regardait son père avec une certaine désapprobation. Théo détestait tout ce qui avait attrait à une hérésie ( à part ses amis évidemment) ce qui le rendait très irritable désormais et donc dans de mauvaise condition pour expliquer le rôle de leur nouvelle compagne. Philippe lui soufflait de calmer le jeu vu qu'il était bien la seule personne que le paladin accepterait d'écouter en cette instant.

-Théo on a pas le temps de régler tes petites histoires d'église et de désagrément vis à vis de l'hérésie qu'est mon père. Tu voulais des explication sur Lyra ? Bah elle est prête à tant donner… avec la participation de quelqu'un d'assez spécial… _fit Bob_

Bob fit une connections mental pour pouvoir laisser Philippe participer à la discutions.

Ces amis et son père furent surpris d'entendre la voix doucereuse du démon.

-Bonjour à tous, apparemment des explication s'impose. .. si la demoiselle voulais bien se remettre du choc? _Fit Philippe_

-La demoiselle elle te demande de voir ailleurs si elle y est !

-Vexer ? Me dit pas que c'était ton premier ? Une si jolie fille et célibataire ce n'est pas possible…

-Surtout avec un physique comme le tiens et une mignonitude que je n'avais jamais vu avant _ajouta Bob_

-BOB J'AI DIT NON! hurla _Théo provoquant une migraine général_

-Pas la peine de hurler…. _Fit le mage_

-Il a dit non pour toi mais pas pour moi… _répliqua Philippe_

-Les explications viennent quand ? Avant que je me décide à dézingué les démons ? _Leur fit Theo_

-En faites je suis une faiseuse de pacte… je peut contracter des pactes avec de puissantes entité pourvu que mon esprit puisse les combattre pour éviter qu'elle ne s'incarne en moi pour semer le chaos. Elle me doivent allégeance mais peuvent se retourner contre moi. Mais je sais comment garder le contrôle et éviter de me faire envahir mais seulement avec les demi-entité comme Bob ou Shin. C'est pourquoi mon peuple et chasser par les autres Église :elle veulent avoir le total contrôle d'un élémentaire ou démon pour asseoir leur domination. C'est pour ça que je suis poursuivie par L'Église des Enfers.

-Donc, si je comprend bien, tu peux faire des pactes avec les démons et les maintenir sous contrôle autant de temps que ton esprit te le permet? Et tu peux utiliser leur capacité aussi ? _Demanda Grunlek_

-Une partie seulement

-Et pourquoi on avait besoin du démon de Bob pour l'explication au faite ? _Demanda Shin_

-Parce que pour être sûre qu'il ne fasse rien de mal ,parce que je lui ai donner un peu plus de liberté, on lui a fait contracter un contrat avec notre chère amie _fit Bob_

-En se rappelant de comment cela avait dû être fait, la blonde déprima et se mit en pls dans un coin. Elle en revenait toujours pas. Bob se posta à côté d'elle pour la consoler en lui disant que c'était pas grave et qu'elle trouverait sûrement son prince charmant pour lui faire oublier le goût d'un baisers avec un démon.

Lyra cessa de déprimer et se reconcentra sur sa situation actuel.

-Tu as besoin d'une protection contre ses Églises. Parce que si tu reste seule tu mourra à coup sûr en laissant au passage une ou deux église ainsi qu'une traînée de cadavre… donc reste avec mon fils tu sera mieux ! Je n'ai pas très envie que l'église de la Lumière se servent de toi pour m'abbattre ! _Fit Enoch en disparaissant dans une gerbe de flammes_

-Ton père a l'art et la manière d'arriver et de partir on dirait. _Fit Lyra_

-Et encore il est rester soft cette fois! Une fois il a fait explosé une maison et provoquer les feux de l'enfer seulement pour venir me dire que ma mère me passer le bonjours….

-Vraiment ?

-Oui et c'était drôle de voir la tête de Théo ! _Fit Philippe_

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant toujours la voix de Philippe dans sa tête alors que Bob avait coupé la connections mentale.

#Pourquoi ? _Demanda la blonde_

-Parce que ça fit _Bob En montrant son poignet_

Quand la jeune demoiselle se rendit compte qu'elle devrait à présent entendre toute les réflexion salace et la drague de se démon, elle se mit à hurler.

-NOOOOOOON !


	6. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : un petite pause

Après les longues explications de la jeune fille, la compagnie du faire une pause le temps d'assimiler se qu'ils venaient d'apprendre et surtout pour calmer les envies meurtrières de Théo. Shin prenait bien la nouvelle , se disant qu'il pourrait compter sur Lyra pour ne pas tous les brûler , Théo grognait dans son coin en mijotant un petit plan au cas ou la jeune fille devenait incontrôlable ou bien pour faire comme lors de son but premier : se débarrasser d'elle quand ils le pourront. Grunlek quand à lui était curieux et se demandait beaucoup de chose sur se peuple dont peu de monde avait connaissance.

-D'où venait vous de base ? Vous habitiez tous le même village ? _Demanda-t-il à la jeune demoiselle_

-Il n'existait en effet qu'un seul village habitant notre peuple car on ne voulais pas que notre savoir nous sois voler. Mais mes parents ont quand même décidé de quitter le village en quête d'aventure et de nouvelle découverte sur nos capacités. _Lui répondit la jeune fille_

-Est-ce que vous pouvez contracter plusieurs contrat ?

-Et bien oui, tout dépend de la résistance de la personne. Mais au vue de mon premier contrat je ne peux pas en contracter d'autres. Mon corps et mon esprit ne le supporterait pas.

-Mais ton esprit ne le supporterais pas si tu avais à gérer les deux contre toi non ? _Demanda Bob_

-Pas seulement car vois tu , les deux m'apporte quantité de mana et ceux même du corrompu si je ne puis dire. De plus j'ai accès à tout leur être et je peux être influencé par leur mauvais coter ou bien me trouver submerger de leur penser au point que mon cerveau cesse de fonctionner. C'est déjà arriver tu sais ! _Lui répondit Lyra_

Bob haussa les sourcils surprit d'apprendre cela.

-Elle a pas tory il me semble qu'un démon à perdu une partie de sa conscience à cause de ça lors d'un contrat. _Fit Philippe_

-Merci de l'information Philippe _fit la jeune blonde_

Décidément elle ne s'y faisait pas à la présence de Philippe dans son esprit. Mais elle n'avait pas à se plaindre elle n'avait encore subit aucune drague lourde , elle s'est imams chanceuse.

-Je suis de retours ! Vous devriez venir voir ça ! _Leur fit Shin revenue de sa patrouille_

Les aventuriers suivirent l'archer à travers les bois et tombèrent devant un spectacle somptueux.

Devant eux se trouvait une petite clairière au cœur de laquelle il y avait un lac aux élus transparente. Eaux qui descendait en cascade tout droit de la montagne qui bordant l'un des coter de la rivière. Ils restèrent bouche bée devant se spectacle.

-Bon,on reste la ou on en profite ? _Fit Théo_

L'eau cristalline lui avait redonner sa bonne humeur et c'est avec un plongeon parfait qu'il se glissa dans l'eau. Il fit quelque brasse avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

-Elle et bonne ! Alors qu'est ce vous attendez ?

Les compagnons se regardèrent entre eux avant de se déshabiller et de plonger. Lyra était un peu gêner par se spectacle. A la vue de Bob sans sa robe elle rougit et se mit à observer les arabesques de son corps fin mais pourvu de quelque muscle. Elle se mit à l'admirer jusqu'à son entrer dans l'eau.

-Alors on apprécie la vue~ ? _Ronronna Philippe_

La jeune fille rougit de plus belle la remarque mais ne put nier l'affirmation du démon. Elle se reprit et se dit qu'elle pouvait bien bronzer un peu… enfin il semblait que Théo avait d'autre projet pour elle. Sans prévenir il l'aspergea d'eau de la tête au pied la trempant totalement.

-Foutu pour foutu viens t'amuser avec nous !

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, sa chemise rouge trempé moulant sa poitrine et son bas sombre abordant les courbures de ses hanches,elle décida de les retirer pour les faire sècher. Aussi peu vêtu que les garçon elle se jeta à l'eau. Mais le petit temps qu'elle mit avant de plonger permis à Bob et Philippe d'admirer les belles courbe de la jeune demoiselle.

-Pas mal…. _Fit Philippe_

Théo, voyant Bob venir lui jeta un regard noir ce qui calma les ardeur du demi-demon. Lyra et les autres s'amuseront dans l'eau la journée entière se qui permit à ses vêtements de sécher afin qu'elle puisse les remettre.

Le soir venu, Grunlek fit à manger pour tout le monde avec les prise de Eden et tous repartirent se coucher. Ils avaient à réfléchir avec les parole du père de Bob. Mais pour l'instant , seul leur tranquillité enfin retrouver importait.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Comment faire ?

Lyra se retrouva projeter dans une pièce qu'elle connaissait bien désormais. Elle prit place dans l'un des fauteuils et regarda d'un air blasé les deux jeune homme qui était enfoncé dans leur fauteuils, pantoufle au pied et chocolat a la main.

« - Ok donc je vais aussi devoir m'habituer a être dans cette salle a chaque fois que je vais m'endormir et devoir vous voir a chaque fois ? » demanda Lyra

« - Oui et non. » fit Bob

« -Comment ça ? »

« - Moi tu me verra tout le temps mais lui seulement si vous dormez en même temps et cela ou que vous vous trouviez dans le cratère. Pratique pour les communications mais un peu trop aléatoire. » lui répondit Philippe.

Lyra prit un chocolat venu de nul part et commença a se détendre.

« - Mais dit moi Lyra, pourquoi tu te cache autant ? » demanda Bob

Elle le regarda surpris.

« - Je n'aime pas mon corps ou mes pouvoirs. On m'as toujours poursuivis pour ses deux raisons donc je n'aime pas trop me montrer ou parler de moi. » lui répondit-elle

Bob haucha la tête avant de retourner a sa détente. Lyra se sentit doucement partir au bout d'un temps. Elle était détendu dans cette ambiance avec Bob.

Lyra se leva en première. Ils s'étaient bien amusé hier et elle avait pu admirer le corps élancé et fin de Bob. En y repensant, elle rougit. Sauf qu'elle avait oublier la présence d'une certaine personne.

« - Alors comme ça on a apprécié la vue ?~ Quoi que tu n'as pas vraiment de quoi être jalouse avec le corps que tu as!~ Et j'en connais un qui serais totalement de mon avis~ » lui susurra Philippe

La jeune fille rougit de plus belle et demanda a Philippe de se taire. Elle se leva et fit un tour du campement et trouva Théo qui montait la garde. Il se durcit en voyant la jeune fille mais se calma en voyant qu'elle semblait normal, a par son air ennuyer et quelque peut énerver.

« - Bien dormi ? » lui demanda Theo

« - Plutôt bien mal grès la présence d'indésirable... »

« - Je suis un indésirable ? Je veux juste qu'une fille aussi mignonne que toi puisse se trouver tout prêt de moi et d'un autre qui semble attacher a toi bien plus qu'il semble le croire » lui dit Philippe

Lyra soupira avant de s'assoir près d'un Théo confus.

« - Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il

« - Oui ne t'en fais pas c'est juste que j'en ai marre que on me cours après a cause sois de mon physique sois de mes pouvoirs. Je ne peux pas avoir d'amis a cause de ça et je me retrouve seule. Et je dois tout le temps combattre pour ma vie seule. » lui répondit-elle

« - Je ne sais pas comment on peut faire pour t'aider. On peut pas vraiment te garder pour toujours avec nous, il faut qu'on résolve se soucis. »

« - Il n'y a que deux solution pour cela : éliminer le problème a la source ou trouver une autorité supérieur pour te protéger. » fit Enoch

Il venait d'apparaître au coter de Théo en sirotant un verre de vin nonchalamment. Theo et Lyra sursautèrent avant que Théo tranche les flammes la ou se situait Enoch. Il venait de disparaître.

Théo hurla de frustration réveillant tout le camps.

« - BORDEL DE MERDE MAIS QU'EST CE QUI TE PREND DE HURLER COMME CA ? » lui beugla Bob

« - YA QUE TON PERE FAIT CHIER ! » lui répondit le paladin

« - C'est pas une raison de crier comme ça ! » fit Bob en essayant de se calmer.

« - Mais se qu'il a dit ne nous aide pas vraiment. Eliminer le problème a la source ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ? » fit Lyra

« - J'en ai aucune idée. » lui répondirent Bob et Krayn

« - Ou bien te mettre sous une autorité supérieur... » réfléchit Théo

« - Impossible » firent-il en même temps

« - Quelque sois les gens que nous iront voir, ils voudront faire de toi une arme donc vaut mieux la prmière option. » fit Bob

« -Mais comment faire ? » sanglota Lyra

Bob la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Il savait combien c'était dure d'être pourchasser par tous a cause de se que l'on ai et de se que l'on ai capable de faire. Ce n'est plus une vie, c'est l'enfer.


	8. chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : l'assaut

Lyra se tourna vers Bob et se blottit plus avant dans ses bras. Il dégageait un chaleur qui la rassurait dans ses temps dure. Elle n'avait jamais eu à fuir comme ça avant mais cette église était bien trop puissante pour qu'elle puisse la combattre. Seule en tout cas. Mais avec ses nouveaux compagnons à ses coter, elle pensait que c'était possible. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Bob qui lui souriait. Elle rougir avant de se dégager doucement de ses bras. Elle se releva et se tourna vers les aventuriers.

« - nous allons abattre l'église des Enfers et ainsi je pourrais enfin vivre tranquillement ! » leur fit Lyra

« - je suis pas contre mais tu as un plan ? » demanda Théo

Cette question de la part du paladin surprit tout le groupe. Ils le regardaient avec des yeux ronds se qui agaça l'inquisiteur.

« - je pense que nous ferions mieux de tout faire sauté. Cette église contient pas mal d'énergie démoniaque donc je pourrait facilement toit cramé ! » dit Philippe

Lyra transmis les paroles de Philippe au reste du groupe.

« - alors on applique juste notre stratégie habituelle et on improvisé ? » fit Shin

« - oui ! » leur dit Bob

Il se dirigèrent donc vers l'église des Enfers. Mais comme se n'était pas la porte à coter, ils durent mettre deux jours pour parvenir à une ville assez proche pour se reposer et refaire le plein avant leur assaut final. Ils avaient prit une unique chambre pour leur groupe de cinq, Shin et grunlek dormant ensemble, Théo seul, cela faisait qu'il ne restait que lit pour les autres.

Lyra rougit en sachant qu'elle allait devoir dormir proche de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

« - je peux dormir par terre si ça te gêne… » lui fit Bob

« - pas la peine ! C'est pas grave et après tout ce n'est qu'une nuit ! »

Ils avaient beau se retrouver en rêve, devoir dormir si près de l'autre sans savoir ses sentiments les gênait un peu.

Ils s'installèrent dans le lit mais le sommeil fut lent à venir. Bob s étourneaux vers la blonde. Il voulait la tenir dans ses bras et ressentir de nouveau sa chaleur. Il passa donc un bras autour des hanches de la demoiselle et la rapprocha. Lyra fut surprise mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle se tourna vers lui et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle aussi recherchait se contacte.

« - vous êtes pas croyable… » leur fit Philippe pendant qu'ils se détendaient dans leur fauteuil.

« - pourquoi ça ? » fit innocemment Lyra

« - quand est ce que vous allez vous embrassez bon sang ? »

Lyra rougit et se cacha le visage pendant que Bob détournait le regard. La jeune fille se tourna vers le mage avant de se lever et de s'assoir sur ses genoux.

« - tu sais c'est pas parce que cet abruti dit quelque chose que nous devons le faire… » fit Bob un peu mal à l'aise

« - je sais mais j'en ai envie »

Et la jeune fille approcha ses lèvres de cette homme qu'elle aimait. Elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du demi démon qui voulut approfondir le baisers. Un tango passionné débuta entre leur deux langue provoquant une miriade de plaisirs au deux jeunes gens. Ils durent malheureusement se séparer à bout de souffle.

Philippe applaudit tout en les sifflant.

« - Elle embrasse plutôt bien à ce que je vois … dommage pour vous vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous amusez ! »

Ils furent réveiller par des sifflements provenant des autres aventuriers. Grunlek et Shin regardait le couple avec des airs de je sais tout tandis que Théo regardait d'un air assassin Bob.

« - BOB J'AVAIS DIT NON ! »


	9. chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : la naissance d'un démon

Lyra observait la forteresse qu'était l'église des Enfers.

Ils l'avaient atteint un peu plus tard dans la journee, après que Théo ai passée un savon à Bob pour ne pas l'avoir écouter a son sujet. Et ils avaient étaient plus que surpris de se trouvais devant une telle organisation.

L'église des Enfers se situait au pied d'un volcan encore en activité. Ou plutôt elle était creusée à même le volcan, et devait donc s'étendre jusqu'à son cœur. On pouvait voir des créneaux et des chemins de ronde. On pouvait sentir à des kilomètre l'immanence d'énergie démoniaque.

Et pour couronner le tout, une flopée de magicien puissant protéger par des invocateurs et des paladins armée jusqu'au dents.

« - je ne sais plus si c'est vraiment une bonne idée… » fit Shin

« - Ne t'en fais pas on va éradiquer cette hérésie ! » lui répondit Théo sadiquement

Lyra et Bob se regardèrent. Ils avaient sentit la même chose. Ils se préparaient quelque chose de dangereux la dedans et ça allais mal finir. Et pour tout le monde.

« - on dirait une magie d'invocation. Mais à ce niveau là, je pense qu'ils vont invoquer le boss des Enfers : Méphistophélès ! Ça sent pas bon… » fit Philippe dans leur esprit

À cette nouvelle, ils écarquillèrent les yeux avant de se mettre à hurler le nom de se démon.

« - ATTEND , QUOI ? » Hurla Théo

Ils durent revoir leur plan. Ils be devaient plus simplement faire disparaître l'église des Enfers, mais aussi l'empêchait de faire venir se démon en se monde. Enoch vint pour les soutenir.

Ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes de l'église. En les voyant arriver, les gardes les pointèrent de leur armes mais furent surpris quand ils entendirent leur ennemi se rendre. Ils les emmenerent donc à la salle d'incantation ou le rituel devait avoir lieu.

Le haut dirigeant de l'église, un grand homme draper de rouge avec des symbole satanique, les accueillie.

«- mais n'est ce pas notre cher petite ? Tu nous as ramener des personnes pour notre grand maître ? Je suis sûre qu'il appréciera l'attention surtout lui » fit il en pointant Bob du doigt

Lyra serra les dents. Devant eux se trouvait des jeunes demoiselles dont le sang se répandait au sol, remplissant les runes gravée. Quand le cercle complet fut imbibé de sang, il se mit à luir.

« - vous arriver à temps pour voir notre maître Méphistophélès se joindre à nous ! »

Ils étaient arriver trop tard. Et maintenant, ils devaient se débrouiller pour éviter qu'il n'y ai trop de casse tout en veillant à sortir vivant d'ici. Ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude à force.

Un monstre de plusieurs mètres sortit du cercle rougeoyant. Il avait la peau rouge sang, des yeux qui semblait de lavés et de magnifique cornes. Il était plutôt bien fournie par la nature. Lyra hallucina devant la taille de ses griffes et de sa queue. Bien plus longue que celle de Philippe. Elle balayait le sol avec force.

Les croyants de l'église se mirent à genoux pour vénérer leur dieux. C'est ce moment que choisirent les aventuriers pour se libérer et passer à l'attaque.

Grunlek frappa le sol de son poing, déstabilisant la foule. Shin utilisa sa forme élémentaire pour mitrailler de flèches les membres au sol. Théo et Bob se chargeaient de tous ceux qui affluèrent ensuite. Lyra changea de forme et laissa Philippe prendre le contrôle. Avec ses griffes et ailes elle s'envola et s'en prit au archers place plus haut.

Mais se n'était pas suffisant. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour eux seul. De plus , le massacre de ses fidèles ne semblait pas lui plaire et il avait décider d'agir. A une vitesse hallucinante pour sa taille et son poids, il fit s'en volé Bob et Théo qui se réceptionnèrent contre un mur de la pièce. Ils respiraient avec peine à cause du choc, Bob n'arrivant même pas à se relever et Théo bloquer en position assise en crachant un filet de sang.

« - NOOOOO ! BOOOOB ! » Hurla Lyra

En entendant le cri de leur amie, Shin et Grunlek se tournèrent vers elle.

Grave erreur.

Méphistophélès en profita pour les à écraser au sol. Ils seraient déjà mort si Grunlek et Shin n'avaient pas utilisé leur forme élémentaire. En voyant se massacre qui s'était fait en quelques secondes, Lyra tomba au sol. Elle aurait voulut rejoindre son bien aimé mais elle fut aggriper par une main rouge qui la broya, lui faisant cracher du sang et hurler de douleur.

Tout avait si bien commencer alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il ?

« - alors c'est toi la petit humaine qu'ils ont choisis pour essayer de m'asservir ? Pitoyable ! Je vais réduire se monde en miette et vous tous avec ! » fit le démon en riant

Les fidèles se décomposèrent.

« - mais seigneur nous somme vos fidèles ! »

« - vous n'êtes que des cloportes qui devrait être honorer de finir sous mes bottes ! »

Et à ses mots, ils écrasa ses fidèles.

Lyra ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Elle aimait bien se monde elle ! Alors elle allait tenter l'impossible. Le pourquoi qui les avaient pousser à la capturer. Elle jouerait son rôle mais pas pour eux. Pour ses amis. Pour tout ceux qu'elle aimait.

« - je t'aiderai » lui souffla Philippe

Elle sourit, rassurer un peu. Puis elle se plongea dans l'esprit du plus grand des démons.


	10. chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : folie ou génie ?

Lyra se retrouva plonger dans un monde de chaos et de mort. Il y avait des cadavres de partout dans un univers de flammes et de sang. Et se tournant elle put apercevoir Philippe. Cela la rassura quelque peu. Puis elle le vit.

Il avait de long cheveux noir d'encre avec un visage fin et séduisant. Des yeux rubis ou brillait la sadisme et une musculature qui pourrait faire pâlir de jalousie notre chère paladin. Il portait une simple chemise blanche immaculée et un pantalon sombre accompagner de botte de cuir élégante. Il se dirigea vers notre blonde d'un pas assurer.

Lyra se rapprocha de Philippe tout en ne cessant pas de fixer cette homme des yeux, seul perfection dans se monde de désolation.

-Méphistophélès… souffla la blonde

-Qu'y à t il humaine ? Répondit irriter le démon

-Je suis Lyra, faiseuse de pacte. Si je suis venue ici aujourd'hui c'est pour faire un pacte avec toi.

-Et qu'ai-je à y gagner ? Demanda le démon

-Tu pourras avoir tout ceux que tu veux sans craindre de te faire déranger par l'ordre de la Lumière car il n'ont pas la connaissances nécessaire pour découvrir les pactes que mon peuple fait.

-Ton offre semble intéressante mais il semblerait que tu sois déjà sous contrat.

Il pointa su doigt son poignet droit et celui de Philippe. La jeune fille souffla sur son poignet se qui eu pour effet de faire disparaître la marque à son poignet et de libérer Philippe.

-Comme ça c'est préférable. Donc en quoi consiste se pacte ?

-Cela vous intéresse donc ? Pour cela laisser moi faire. De toute façon, faible comme je le suis, je ne pourrais pas opposer grande résistance.

Lyra se rapprocha du démon. Mais avant de conclure le pacte comme elle le fit avec Philippe, elle chassa se dernier en tremblant. Puis elle se rapprocha de nouveau de Méphistophélès et l'embrassa.

Sur leur poignet je retrouva graver le symbole de leur pacte et de allégeance du démon à la demoiselle.

Mais tout se que virent les autres furent la disparition du démon et la panique des fidèles.

Philippe hurla de désespoir en voyant le sacrifice qu'avait du faire leur amie. Bob le rejoint peut après , Théo se relevant et embarquant ses amis loin d'ici. Il avait sentit le pouvoir démoniaque de Lyra. Le même que celui de Méphistophélès. Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre.

Et pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient, ils purent voir les dégâts de leurs amie.

Le volcan explosa littéralement.

Lyra avait laisser le démon se déchaîner en massacrant avec son corps tout ses bourreaux. Elle l'avait même laisser provoquer la destruction du volcan tout en sachant que ses amis étaient sans danger. Puis elle mit la deuxième phase de son plan en action. Elle reprit de force le contrôle de son corps. Elle enferma le démon dans sa conscience avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Puis elle se dirigea vers le puits ses Enfers qui avait été ouvert. Elle se servit des pouvoirs de Méphistophélès pour le refermer avant de renvoyer le démon dans les tréfonds de l'enfer. Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser faire.

Le faire partir était comme arracher une partie de son âme.

Elle savait que sa aller la tuer mais elle continuait. Pour lz biens de ce monde et de ses amis elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant.

Usant du pacte et de ses dernières force, elle le remis dans sa dimension.

-Tu me le paieras faiseuse de pacte… on ne trompe pas impunément le plus puissant du clan des démons ! Hurla Méphistophélès

-Eh bien je l'ai fait et je doute que nous nous reverrons !

Lyra tomba au sol en entendant résonner au loin son prénom.

Elle se retrouva dans une clairière au centre de laquelle se trouvait un cerisier en fleur. La lueur argentée des étoiles et de la lune faisaient luire les pétales des fleurs de cerisiers. Lyra se dirigea vers l'arbre et vit deux personne.

L'une nimbée de lumière , l'autre nimbé d'une aura sanglante.

-Assis toi je te pris. Fit le jeune homme de lumière

-Je t'en prit nous avant a parler et peu de temps. Fit la jeune et séduisante femme à l'aura sanglante

-Je me présente, je suis la Lumière. Le dieu qui chasse les ténèbres et apporte la paix et le réconfort. Fit le jeune homme

-Et moi je suis l'impératrice des Enfers. Méphistophélès que tu as rencontrer plus tôt et mon fils. Fit le jeune femme

-Nous sommes ici pour te dire que tu es entre la vie et la mort. Tu vas devoir faire un choix cruciale. Fit Lumière

-Tu as été contaminé par les Enfer et tu es soigner par la Lumière. Ton corps doit choisir.

-Quels sera ton choix ?

Lyra réfléchit avant de prendre les mains des deux personnes face à elle.

-La lumière est toujours suivit de près des ténèbres. Et ceux dans chaque individu. Je ne peux choisir l'un ou l'autre quand les deux me compose.

-Tu nous a donné la réponse que nous voulions, Lyra dit l'impératrice

-Ceci était un test pour savoir si nous allions renvoyer un autre monstre dans le Cratère. Après tout, c'est un peu de notre faute si son fils c'est échapper de sa dimension. Nous n'avons pas été assez vigilant. Fit Lumière

-Bon à une autre fois, le plus loin possible j'espère pour toi.

-Et surtout attendez le mariage ! Dit Lumière

-Ne l'écoute pas ! Amuser vous bien ! Et dit lui que le sang sers d'aphrodisiaque pour les démons pendant l'acte ! Fit l'impératrice

-Mais comment ?

Lyra n'eut pas sa réponse car tour disparut et elle tomba dans le néant.

Elle se réveilla dans une petite cabane en forêt avec près d'elle Bob et Théo. Elle entendait dehors Shin et Grunlek. Elle se releva doucement mais en ne sentant aucune douleur, elle s'assit tranquillement.

Puis elle se tourna vers Bob.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux pour lz réveiller en douceur. En sentant cette douce main, le mage se réveilla en sursaut provoquant un rire chez la demoiselle. Puis il se jeta en pleurant sur elle, réveillant le paladin et ameutant le reste de ses amis.

-J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai vu que le pacte avait été briser ! Et quand on t'a retrouver inerte sur le sol ! Pleurnicha Bob

Lyra se tourna vers Théo et mes autre en leur souriant.

-Je vais bien Bob maintenant merci. Mais avant que tu te lève j'ai une dernière chose à faire…

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa à plein bouche provoquant des sifflement chez les uns et des grognements chez les autres.

Le signe du pacte se refit sur leur poignet avant que Lyra ne s'écarte par manque d'air. Bob sourit avant de plonger dans les bras de son amante. Puis il fit signe aux autres de sortir.

/ !\ LEMON au prochain chapitre / !\


	11. lemon

Chapitre 11 : Champagnes !

Bob parcourait de sa langue la nuque de sa compagne avant de la mordre. Il lécha le sang qui s'était mis à couler avant de retirer les vêtements de la demoiselle. Il retira sa propre robe de mage et ils furent tout deux en sous vêtement. Bob reprit son trajet ou il l'avait laisser sous les soupirs de plaisir de la blonde. La blonde parcourait de ses mains le corps fin du demi démon qui frissonnait sous ses caresse. La température monta d'un cran.

Quand Bob défit le soutien gorge de Lyra, cette dernière cacha sa poitrine. Bob écarta ses bras et embrassa délicatement chacun des mamelon avant d'en mordiller un tout en massant l'autre. Lyra se mit à gemir fortement avant de se cacher la bouche. Bob remonta vers son visage et découvrir sa bouche avant de se diriger vers son oreille.

« - comment veux tu que j'entends tes délicieux son si tu les caches de tes mains ? » fit il avant de mordiller son lobe

Lyra gemit de plus belle et Bob descendit vers l'intimité de la demoiselle qu'il découvrir de son derniers voile de tissus. Lyra se mit à paniquer.

Elle était vierge.

« - Bob attend ! » fit la blonde

« - ne t'en fais pas je vais y aller doucement pour ta première fois. » la rassura-t-il

Lyra sourit avant de le laisser faire. Ils furent nus et Bob lui montra trois doigts qu'elle suca alegremznt sachant vers ou il se dirigeait.

Bob lui mit un doigt rapidement suivit d'un deuxième. Lyra se tendit un peu à la douleur mais cela fut vite remplacer par du plaisir à tel pont qu'elle ne sentit même pas le troisième doigt.

Puis le plaisir se stoppa pour laisser place à autre chose devant son intimité.

Bob la regarda dans les yeux pour savoir si il pouvait y aller et elle hocha la tête. Il l'a pénétra lentement et doucement, Lyra s'agrippant au dos de son amant et le griffant jusqu'au sang. Quand il fut complètement entrée, le mage marqua une pose.

Il se sentait si bien comprimé dans on antre et elle commençait à se faire à sa présence. Elle lança le premier coup de rein qui fut suivit par d'autre lent et langoureux.

Mais sous les suppliques de sa compagne qui en demandait plus, Bob accéléra la cadence.

Ils hurlaient désormais dans cette chambre ne préoccupant des autres qui pouvaient les entendre.

Après plusieurs va et vient ils se sentir en venir et jouirent ensemble.

Bon se retira avant de placer sa tête dans la poitrine de son amante, se servant de ses seins comme oreiller.

« - ils vous en a fallut du temps ! Bordel on devrait sortir le champagne ! » riait Philippe dans leur esprit

Ils m'avaient presque oublié. Comme les autres qui entrèrent dans la pièce pour leur dire que Eden avait ramener de belle prise mais n'ose pas entrer à cause du « bruit »

Ils rient et cœur et rejoignirent les autres après s'être rhabiller. Théo regardait Bob d'un regard noir et meurtrier.

Décidément, le demi démon n'écoute jamais le paladin.


End file.
